


Lollipop

by actualhumangarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art that’s not mine, Gang AU, Guns, Hitman AU, Knives, Lance Flash Bang 2018, Langst, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Vigilante AU, just a lot of shit my guy, plus some good ass art, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualhumangarbage/pseuds/actualhumangarbage
Summary: Lance didn’t kill without reason. It’s what made him good at his job. But now, his heart was torn in two.  During his last job his friends had been killed. A blow to the head, a stab through the heart, a shot in the stomach and a slit throat leaving them all to bleed out as Lance watched. But now a rage pooled in his stomach, an insurmountable anger burned through his eyes, causing him to see red.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever price for a flash bang or anything of the sort! The art in this fic is by the amazingly talented @hyphen1582 on tumblr! Check her out! Enjoy!

* * *

Lance didn’t kill without reason. It’s what made him good at his job. But now, his heart was torn in two.  During his last job his friends had been killed. A blow to the head, a stab through the heart, a shot in the stomach and a slit throat leaving them all to bleed out as Lance watched. But now a rage pooled in his stomach, an insurmountable anger burned through his eyes, causing him to see red.

___________

 

_Lollipop lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop_

___________

 

Lance strung his rifle around his back and serenely unlatched the dual pistols from his belt. He took aim at the first person he saw and watched as their face contorted from twisted pride to shock and fear as his bullet neared the space between his eyebrows. Once the first was down the rest opened fire on him. He easily avoided each bullet that came his way and strode to the next victim, placing a bullet in his lungs. With each bullet exchanged Lance’s rage grew, blinding him as he shot into spaces occupied by vaguely recognizable shapes.

 

___________

 

_Call my baby Lollipop, tell you why. His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie. And when he does his shakey rockin’ dance? Man, I haven’t got a chance_

___________

 

There was three left in the room. Lance expected them to cower, to beg for their lives. That’s what usually happened. These guys though? They wouldn’t stand down. It was three against one. They didn’t have a chance.

The first guy who charged had been the one to slit Shiro’s throat. He didn’t last more than ten seconds. Lance pulled the rifle from his back and dropped to his knee, carefully taking aim and firing without a second’s hesitation.

The second was the woman who had smiled as she placed a bullet in Keith’s heart. Lance ripped out a pair of daggers that were so sharp they cut you when you looked at them from seemingly nowhere and covered the woman in cuts so deep within minutes her eyes had glazed over and her heart had come to a halting stop.

The third ran as he watched his comrades die, but not before seeing the rage-crazed look in Lance’s eyes. Lance didn’t have time to see where he was going. He worked his way through the building, picking off the people who killed his friends, one by one.

___________

_Sweeter than candy on a stick, huckleberry, cherry or lime. If you had a choice he’s be your pick. But Lollipop is mine._

___________

 

Lance heard a transmission come through the police radio he always kept with him.

“Mass killing at 328 Willow Street, Westside.” It made it sound as if there were more than one Willow Street. Of course, that wasn’t the streets real name. It had been nicknamed Willow because of the beautiful trees that shaded the ground from the harsh sunlight, growing from every available space. What a shame their beauty would forever be tainted by one man’s anger.

Lance was going to finish this job. He was going to finish this job if it killed him. It was all he had left. His friends had all been killed. His only comfort was that at least his family was still alive. He knew he would never see them but he took comfort in that they were still breathing. Somehow, it further fueled his anger. He increased his speed as he ran through the god-forsaken building to reach his target.

He reached the room where he had been told his victim would be. Lance searched for a way in, eventually finding an air vent about 5 feet above his head. Quietly as he could he jumped and pulled himself into the tight space.

___________

 

_Crazy way he thrills me, tell you why. Just like a lightning from the sky. He loves to kiss me ‘till I can’t see straight. Gee, my Lollipop is great._

___________

 

Lance slammed his foot down on the vent that opened into the room, the heavy cover dropped on the head of a guard, killing him instantly. Just another life lost due to a large mistake. Lance stood from his pose, ignoring the sharp pain in his knee from where he had landed wrong. As he turned around he saw the man he was looking for, with a gun to his sisters head. Everything around him seemed to return to reality as he came down from his animosity fueled high.

The man released his hold on Lance’s sister and walked forward, knocking lance’s legs out from under him and putting his foot on Lance’s chest, adding more pressure everytime lance struggled, “Well, well, well… you finally made it. I was worried you wouldn’t come.” the man said, a fake pout on his face, eyes empty of all emotion.

Lance couldn’t breathe, “You-you're… you’re the one who killed,” Lance strained for another breath, “-You killed my friends!” with that he tried to knock the man’s foot off of him, ultimately failing and letting out a whimper as his lungs were being crushed by the large man's boot.

His sister watched in horror, frozen.

“You should have known this would happen. We knew you were coming. You knew that you missed that last camera check. And you still carried on. Now, McClain, why do you continue to blame us for your mistake?”

Lance’s body went limp, the lack of oxygen starting to affect him. “‘S no- not my fault… He said we-we wouldn’t need it. He told me.”

“Please. You don’t think it’s possible that someone hacked into your comms? You had your suspicions! And. You. Went. On.” He increased pressure on Lance’s chest with each word. His sister let out a cry that hurt Lance more than anything this man could do to him.

“I- yeah it’s… my fault. Please… if you kill me… don’t- don’t make her watch. Please.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t kill you the second you stepped foot here. How were you the only one to survive? I’d have thought it’d be that Keith boy. Or maybe Shirogane…”

“G-GET OFF HIM!” Yelled Lance’s sister as she struggled to pull the man away from her brother.

“Elena… no…”

He swatted her away as though she were a fly. She stumbled back into the wall. Sirens echoed in the distance.

“Listen, McClain. I could put my foot through your ribs right now. Or I could wait for the cops to find you here, laying in all the carnage as I go free. I would say I’d give you the kinder option, but both of us are fully aware that neither is anywhere near generous. Although at this point I think it’s safe to say you’re hardly aware of anything.” He laughed at his own joke. Increasing the pressure on Lance’s chest with each breath he took, to emphasize every breath Lance couldn’t take.

“If you kill me… don’t make her watch.” Lance repeated slightly stronger than last time despite his ever decreasing lack of oxygen.

The man seemed to think about it. He pointed to his sister, “You. Out.”

“L-lance, please… please don’t let him kill you…” she said through tears.

“I-I love you, Elena,” Lance said, holding back his tears. If this man was going to kill him he wouldn’t let him see him cry.

“Aww, that was sweet.” He smiled sickly as Elena ran out of the room. “Hmm.”

“What? Finally having… a half-baked thought?” Lance was straining with each breath but if he was gonna go out he didn’t want it to last long.

Smiling, the man looked back down at him, “I know what you’re doing, McClain. I know you want a quick death. I was going to give you one until that last comment. Goodnight, Operative 363.”

Lance’s last thoughts, as he felt the man's boot crush each and everyone one of his ribs, was how he knew his code name. He realized much too late why this man knew so much about what was once his team. It was his job to know about his employees. Lance felt his ribs puncture his lungs. He felt the blood slowly fill them. He heard the sirens getting closer and closer. Black dots eventually swam across his vision as he felt himself suffocating.

_Tell mama I love her…_

 

___________

 

_Lollipop lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop_


End file.
